A number of devices have been proposed in the past for treating impotence or for serving as a prosthetic penis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 837,993; 1,216,099; 1,362,398; 3,131,691; 3,495,588; 3,939,827; 4,022,196; 4,206,752; 4,262,662; and 4,429,689 illustrate a variety of approaches to this problem over the past eighty years.
All the previous designs, while providing some degree of effectiveness, have some drawbacks which will be remedied by the present invention. Some past devices have either been bulky or cumbersome to put on requiring straps around the buttox or scrotum. Other devices have not supported the entire penis or have ended up covering the penile opening thereby blocking the ejection of sperm. Others have been unaccomodating to various sized penis's either in diameter or in length. Still others have been difficult to use in combination with a condom. Others are not reusable or are difficult to clean. Still others seek to hold the device on by surrounding the penis with loops thereby making the device difficult to put on and restrictive to a penis of large size. Finally, some of the designs cover the penis in such a way as to make it difficult for the sensitive areas at the head to the penis to be stimulated thereby making ejaculation difficult.